


Unrequited. A You and Yoshiko story

by waterwitch5031



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwitch5031/pseuds/waterwitch5031
Summary: You and Yoshiko have a date. But feelings still unresolved can leave lasting wounds.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Ruby, Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko, Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika, Takami Chika/Watanabe You, Tsushima Yoshiko & Watanabe You
Kudos: 15





	Unrequited. A You and Yoshiko story

3rd year was going well. Sure it was an adjustment getting used to Mari, Dia and Kanan not being there. But its not like they didn’t keep in touch. In fact Mari kept almost too much contact, Frequently having to be forced to not fly to people when they felt sad or sick.

Chika and Riko had started dating a few months into this 3rd year. Ruby and Hanamaru as well. But the one that surprised the group the most was You and Yoshiko, Almost no one expected that relationship. But everything was going well for the group. 

Today was a cold snowy winter day. You Watanabe was going over to Yoshiko’s apartment. A nice little date for the two of them alone. There wasn’t really a plan, Chika and Hanamaru were busy so a quick ‘Mind if I come over?’ Was sent out and there they were.

You smiled as she walked briskly up the steps until she finally reached Yoshiko’s apartment. Knocking three time before waiting. Eventually being greeted by the loving smile of Yoshiko Tsushima, She wore her hair down which made her appear uncharacteristically mature.

“You-chan!!” She yelled excitedly, Shocking her with a surprise hug. “You came!” Yoshiko exclaimed, Making You wondering if she expected her not to come.

“H-Hey Yocchan!” She giggled and returned the girls hug. “You seem excited”

“Of course I am! I’ve never had a girlfriend over!” Yoshiko excitedly led You into her house, A modest little apartment. Yoshiko’s mother waved hi to You as Yoshiko practically dragged her to her room.

“Behold!! My fallen angel hideout!!” She dramatically extended her hand at the darkly colored room full of plushes and various memorabilia. You wasn’t sure what she expected but this was pretty much it.

“Cute place ya got matey! This is where ya film those live streams right?” She gestured to a corner of the room. Yoshiko quickly blushing.

“Y-You’ve watched those?” 

“Duh. Everyone has. Me and Chika used to….” You’s face suddenly fell. When was the last time Chika and her had done something? Not since Riko had stolen h-

“You-chan?” Yoshiko’s face was suddenly right in front of You’s. Looking more concerned than she had before. “A-Are you okay? Has some divine force afflicted you with sadness?"”

“Y-Yeah im fine matey! Why don’t you show me around?” She jumped back and smiled sheepishly at Yoshiko. She looked like she wanted to follow up on it. But she decided to just show her around.

“This! Is my computer! These are my assistants! And here’s my desk!” Yoshiko excitedly pointed at everything in the room. You couldn’t help but notice how adorable Yoshiko looked when she talked about her things.

Yoshiko excitedly hoped onto a chair by her desk. You taking up a residence on her bed. You stared at Yoshiko as she excitedly recounted every little detail of her room. She tried her hardest to not think what she really wanted too ‘ _It reminds you of Chika_ ’

“And here are my uh….Photos…” Yoshiko’s face suddenly went glum and it wasn’t hard for You to determine why. A good chunk of the photo’s on the wall were of Hanamaru and Ruby. A soft pang of guilt hit You, She knew exactly how Yoshiko was feeling.

“Im sure they aren’t trying to exclude you Yoshiko.” You put on her best supportive smile. Making Yoshiko perk up a little. 

“O-Of course not! Yohane could not be forgotten so easily!” Yoshiko shot out in a dramatic pose that made You giggle. She always handled stuff so well in her own way. It was really admirable.

Eventually the two girls worries felt a mile away. Yoshiko started up a horror movie and the two sat on the bed watching it, Yoshiko getting more scared than You (Who found it rather cheesy). The two talked for awhile, Recounting various stories and laughing a lot. Eventually into the night You started to drift off to sleep, Resting on Yoshiko’s lap. 

“Huh…She must have been tired…” Yoshiko blushed a bit at the sight. You looked really beautiful as she slept. “You-cha-“ 

Before Yoshiko could finish she saw tears start to well up in You’s eyes. She started muttering softly but distressingly. Yoshiko froze for a moment, Unsure wether to wake the girl up or let her sleep.

“C-Ch….” You muttered. The tears getting heavier and heavier. “Ch-Chika please….I Love you”

The words shot through Yoshiko’s heart like a bullet. She felt like she was drowning in a wave of pain in her chest She fought back her own welling tears as she grabbed a strand of You’s hair. Letting it slid slowly through her fingers as she whispered softly to the sleeping girl.

“ _Yeah….I know you do_ "


End file.
